Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice
by KitsuneCrystalQueen
Summary: One-Shot KaiRei Autumn Story.


Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

-Hi peeps! Being a freshman in high school is tough, so I've been kept busy from updating. Fall began Wednesday, so I'd thought I would write a one shot about it, starring our favorite couple, Kai/Rei. This is my second attempt at a Kai/Rei one-shot, and I'm hoping that it does better than my first one, 'Cherry Stems,' which only got four reviews. (But I wrote that one was before I got the uh, creative yaoi-ness I have today... ) So please read and review! -

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was now autumn, chilly air coming with shorter days. Rei, trying to avoid

the cold, curled into a ball under the thick red flannel comforter. After a few

minutes, he poked his head out, blinking bleary amber eyes. Looking over

to his side, his lover, Kai still slept, unbothered by the cold, even though he

wore only sleeping pants. 'How can he stand being so cold I will never

know...' Rei though, finally crawling out of bed, and quickly by quietly

took a hot shower and got dressed. Rei went outside, and walked to an

apple tree, dressed in an emerald green short-sleeved turtleneck sweater and

white lace-up jeans, under an ankle length white wool coat lined with

emerald green silk. He was holding a white canvas backpack, and started to

pick apples. A light, cool breeze ruffled his black bangs, which were held

back with a cream colored bandanna, his calf length black hair bound with a

matching wrap and lay over his left shoulder. He saw a particularly red

apple, and setting down his bag, he reached up to pick it. Finding it was just

out of reach, he stood up in his white Chinese shoes, on his tiptoes, his

fingers just brushing it. He then saw a muscular, leather clad arm reach up

and easily pick it, the other one snaking around his waist. Rei, knowing who

it was, leaned back into the warm embrace and pouted. "I hate the fact that

you're taller than me, Kai." Rei was 5 ft. 6, but Kai was 6 ft. 3, and dressed

in a red tank top and black jeans, under a black leather ankle length jacket

that was lined in crimson silk, with black leather knee height boots. Kai

smirked and waved the apple in Rei's face. "It comes in handy though,

doesn't it?" Rei rolled his eyes and grabbed the apple, taking a knife out of

Kai's coat pocket and walking over to his apple bag. Rei started to peel the

apple, careful to keep the peel in one piece. When he was done, he cut the

apple into four slices, popping one in his mouth as he picked up his bag,

slinging it onto his back as he walked back to the house he and Kai shared.

When he went past Kai, Rei slipped the knife back in his pocket, walking

on, Kai following him, but then he turned around and grabbed the front of

Kai's tank top, bringing him down to his height, and kissed him. When he

pulled back, he winked, popping another piece of apple his mouth, popping

two in his koi's mouth as well. "You're right...it does. Now let's get inside.

I'm freezing" Kai stood there for a moment before following his lover

inside, eating the apple pieces. Rei walked into the kitchen, and after setting

his coat on a hook, Kai doing the same, he set his apple bag on the counter,

and began rummaging through the drawers. Kai sat on the counter, pulling

an apple out of the bag and watching Rei. "What are you doing?" Rei

brought out a large cookbook, and two aprons, one green and the other red,

putting the green one on. "I'm making my special apple pie, as we have

WAY to many apples." It was true. Their apple trees have given them

plenty of apples, enough to last them all winter, and more, until the three

trees bare more fruit. "So if you want any, get your hot ass over here and

help." Rei told him, taking the apple from Kai. A blue eyebrow was raised

as Kai put on the red apron, then he jumped over the counter to join Rei on

the other side. Rei pulled a paring knife from the wooden block, handing it

to Kai handle first. "Peel and cut up 10 apples into thick slices, while I

preheat the oven too..." Rei opened the book to a page book marked with a

brown ribbon. "425 degrees. Hey Kai, where's that dough I prepared

yesterday?" It's in the light green bowl on the counter." "Okay. First, we

stir together ¾ cup sugar, ¼ cup flour, ½ teaspoon of nutmeg, ½ teaspoon

of cinnamon, and a dash of salt, then mix the mixture lightly with the

apples." Mixing the ingredients with the apples, he then began to roll out

the dough. Seeing something from the corner of his eye, he smacked Kai's

hand lightly with the rolling pin when he tried to get an apple piece from the

mix. "Back off and get out of my kitchen. I can take it over from here." he

said with mock-anger, brandishing the rolling pin under his koi's nose. With

mock-sadness, Kai placed a hand over his heart as if wounded. "You don't

need me anymore? Alas, I've been replaced by pie! And Apple pie, no

less!" With a smile on his face, Rei shooed Kai outside. 'Why don't you

rake up the leaves? When I'm done, I'll come out side." Kai got his coat,

and grabbing a rake, he proceeded to rake up a rather large pile of leaves

under one of the trees. He was just finishing it up when he felt something

push him from behind, falling face first in a poof of leaves. "W-who did

that!" he sputtered, pulling leaves from his mouth and from his hair. He

cleared his eyes and looked around, and saw Rei, who had a grin on his

face, a laugh tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Oh Rei...." The tiger

gulped; Kai started to walk over to him, shooting him a mock-glare.

"Eeep..." Rei tried to run away, but Kai was faster and the phoenix grabbed

him by his waist, and hoisted him up, over his shoulder. He walked over to

the large pile of leaves, and with a small smirk, dumped his koi in it,

covering him with the leaves. He waited for Rei to come out, and when he

didn't, he got worried. "Rei...come on. If this is a joke, it's not funny." He

said, and proceeded to look through the leaves. The sound of rustling leaves

came from the tree above him, and he looked up to see certain amber eyes

peering down at him, glinting with laughter. "Rei...you've had your fun,

now get down from there or I'll get you down." Rei was sitting on a rather

high branch however, and when he reached for a lower branch, he lost

his footing, crashing through the branches. Kai ran underneath him, and

held out his arms, thankfully catching Rei in his arms. Kai quickly whisked

him inside, setting him on the kitchens counter, looking him over. "Did you

get hurt? You didn't break any bones, did you?" "Ow...calm down Kai-

koi...the only thing that hurts is my leg ...I think a branch scratched

it...ouch...it stings." Kai glanced Rei's legs and saw that the left leg

covered in blood, turning his pants bloody. Worried, he went to the

bathroom and got out of the cupboard some roll bandages, cotton balls, and

some disinfectant. Rei had already untied his jeans to his thighs, revealing a

long, but shallow gash on his leg, circling his leg from his upper thigh to

above his knee, and another below his knee to his ankle. "What am I going

to do with you? I guess I'm just gonna have to kept loving you because

there isn't anything else I can do." Kai sighed, and settling down on his

knees, he swept an ebony lock that escaped from Rei's bind back behind his

ear. "I'm thankful you didn't break your neck, Kitten." He said, gently

cleansing the wound by applying the disinfectant to Rei's wound with the

cotton balls. Rei hissed lightly, mostly from the sting of the disinfectant, but

a little bit from the pet name. Kai then wrapped his leg in the bandages, and

started to untie the other leg. "Kinky, are we?" "You need to get out of

those pants before it gets infected." "Well, as much as I like for you to do

that, this time I can do it myself. Just go get me something to wear." Kai

raised an eyebrow, but went and got him a pair of his own black silk shirt

and pants. "Here, wear mine." Rei, with Kai helping with the pants because

of he leg, changed into the clothes, which were so big on him, the sleeves

fell past his knuckles, the pants hem falling to the floor. When he was

dressed, a timer went off, and the smell of spices and apples drifted towards

them. Rei's eyes brightened, and he gingerly got down on the floor, testing

his leg and rolling up his sleeves. When he didn't fall down to the floor like

he thought he would, he picked up a pair of oven mitts and shut the oven

off. Putting on the mitts, he opened the oven door, releasing a cloud of

sweet smelling air. He pulled out his pie, and set it on a cooling rack. He

closed the oven door, and taking off the mitts, he looked the pie. It was

perfect, the crust golden brown and flaky. Kai came up behind Rei, placing

his arms around him and leaning his head on Rei's. "Looks great Kitten.

Why don't you go in the living room, and I'll bring you some pie." Rei

yawned; pearly fangs peeking out then went into the living room, wrapping

himself in a fluffy throw. Kai cleaned up a bit, then covered the pie and put

it in the now cooled oven after he cut two thick wedges from the pie, adding

a scoop of vanilla ice cream to each. He brought it to the living room,

giving one to Rei and placing the other one on the coffee table as he dressed

in a pair of dark red sleeping pants. He started up a fire in the marble

fireplace, and as dusk fell, he and Rei snuggled up together, eating apple

pie. When they were done, Rei placed both there plates on the table, and

rested his head on Kai's chest, looking into the fire. "You scared me today

Rei, when you fell. What if I hadn't caught you?" Rei turned up his head in

order to look into his koi's crimson eyes. "Kai, you caught me, and I'm

thankful for that, but it's over now. So shut up and kiss me." Kai, feeling

better, grinned. "Was that a request or an order?" "An order." "Yes your

highness." He said, and kissed his kitten on the mouth, the kiss intensified

by the spiciness the pie left. "Hm...you should make apple pie more often

Rei if this is the result." "Or it could have been me" Rei grinned, and

yawned. The fire was going out; there were only the burning embers left.

Kai started to stroke Rei's hair, sending him into a deep sleep, becoming

drowsy himself by the motion. "Sugar, Spice, and every thing nice...that's

what my Kitten is made of..." he whispered to himself, before he also

drifted off to sleep, both of them in each others arms and wrapped in the

throw, both dreaming of their love, and each other.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If it sucked, I'm sorry...I just wanted to give you guys something to read by me while I try to find time for my big stories, which I am trying to update. I just hope you guys don't forget me until I do!


End file.
